zardogufandomcom-20200215-history
Mors Olmsfen
'Morgen Johann 'Mors' Olmsfen '(born 19 Fray 2054) is a Zardigen statesman and lawyer who has served as Zardogey's 56th State Chancellor since Midyear of 2110. Olmsfen previously served as the 59th Governor of Ustfalden from 2105 - 2109, and as the Mayor of Kreeugfeld from 2094 - 2102. Prior to his career in politics, Olmsfen was a tax attorney, having graduated from the Ustfalden University of Jensfarg in 2080. Olmsfen was elected as the Mayor of Kreeugfeld in Fervor of 2093 and served two terms. Olmsfen campaigned to be a member of the Radzfœrd for Vetstzentrum in Ustfalden in 2102, but was defeated by FPD-member Maxis Kolzeck. Conversely, Olmsfen defeated Kolzeck in his campaign for Governor of Ustfalden in 2105. During his governorship in 2108, Olmsfen was elected as the General Secretary of the Liberal Party, replacing Markkus Vaus after he resigned. Olmsfen began to campaign for State Chancellor towards the end of his governorship in 2109, defeating Democratic Left candidate Esther Lundgren with 54.5% of the popular vote and 54.8%, or 274, of the votes from the Electoral Commission. Olmsfen was reelected in 2115, again defeating Lundgren with 52.9% of the popular vote and 53.4%, or 267, of the votes from the Electoral Commission. Biography Morgen Johann Olmsfen was born on 19 Fray 2054 in Eldventer, Höstenzal, Ustfalden to Mikael Ulrik Olmsfen (2027 - 2115) and Lauren Olmsfen (born 2030, née Pendevf). Olmsfen's father, Mikael, was an intellectual property lawyer, while his mother Lauren was a historian and professor at Luttek University in Jensberg . Morgen was the first of three children, having a younger brother, Ernest (born 2059), and a younger sister, Aster (born 2063). Olmsfen and his family relocated to Bostrem, Ustfalden a suburb of Jensfarg when Olmsfen was fourteen. Olmsfen later attended the Ustfalden University of Jensfarg Law School from 2072 - 2080, earning a degree in law, following the footsteps of his father. However, only two months after graduating from the University of Jensfarg, Olmsfen enlisted in the Zardigen Land Forces at the age of twenty-six. Olmsfen served in Operation Salamander (invasion of Kairaaf ?) from 2083 - 2085). He earned the rank of Second Lieutenant before receiving an honorable discharge as part of the Zardigen withdrawal from the conflict. During his service, Olmsfen earned the affectionate nickname 'Handsome Morgen'. After returning home in Verdant of 2085 Olmsfen married Emiley Andersten (born 2056), whom he had met in his last year of attending law school. Olmsfen pursued a career as a tax lawyer and opened his own firm in 2087 in Kreeugfeld, where he continued his profession even after being elected as the mayor in 2094. Olmsfen served as the mayor of Kreegfeld for two terms until 2102. Afterwards, he campaigned unsuccessfully to become a member of the Radzfoerd, losing to incumbent Maxis Kolzeck. He returned to being a tax lawyer full-time until he announced his campaing for the governorship in mid-2104. He was elected as Governor of Ustfalden later that year, narrowly winning against opponent Maxis Kolzeck, who he previously lost to in his campaign for the Radzfoerd. Olmsfen has two daughters with Emiley, Evelynn (born 2086) and Mirriam (born 2090). Chancellorship